Magic Potion
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: After five years of waiting, Chihiro decides to go back to the Spirit World, just to found out that her beloved Haku is dying! To cure, he needs magic potion, but will they be fast enough to collect substances before its too late? pairing: CxH.Please RxR
1. Chihiro's return and Kohaku's sickness

Magic position

Hello! My name is KagomeGirl92. This is my first fanfic. When I saw Spirited Away, I totally fell in love with it. It's still my favorite non-series-movie. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review, so I know you had read this story.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the great Hayao Miyazaki-sama!

Chapter one: Chihiro's return and Kohaku's sickness

'It's been so long time since I last time saw Kohaku, Rin, Kamaji, Bo and Zeniba. I miss them all' thought now fifteen years old Chihiro Ogino.

She had grown a lot. She wasn't anymore so clumsy, though she still sometimes managed to fell or drop something on the floor. She had grown really beautiful young lady. Many boys had asked her out, but she always said: "No, thank you. But you are great guy, you'll make some girl really happy someday.". Even Hiroshi, the most popular male student on her class had asked her out and still kept asking.

Chihiro's friends didn't understand why Chihiro didn't agree to go out with him, "Why don't you go out with him? He's so handsome and gentle and **popular**. You should be happy about that he has so huge crush on you", they said

Chihiro answered like that:

"I know, but I don't have that kind of feelings for him. Besides, I don't want to start dating before I turn eighteen"

But that wasn't her real reason. The real reason was that Kohaku still held her heart in his hands. She just couldn't let go of it. She loved Kohaku and only him.

Chihiro's father had died some years ago and Chihiro now lived with her mother Yuuko. But Yuuko had taken Akio's death very hard. She became more depressed and she anymore couldn't take care of Chihiro. Chihiro usually dreamed about going back to the Spirit World, but she couldn't leave her mother alone.

Then, one day, when Chihiro came home from school, she found her mother in the kitchen, sleeping, but then Chihiro realized she wasn't breathing. Chihiro called ambulance and they took Yuuko to hospital. But doctors couldn't do anything, Yuuko was death, she had died to heartbreak. Chihiro had cried a lot at that night. She was now an orphan. But she knew crying wouldn't bring her parents back. They wouldn't have wanted her to be sad because of them.

Chihiro didn't have anything left in this world anymore. Where would she go? Then she remembered her dreams about going back to Spirit World. There, she would have friends, they would take care of her. She decided to back.

Next morning, she left. An old tunnel was like five years ago. Chihiro was nervous, would they even recognize her? She reached tunnel's another side. She was back in Spirit World! She cried of happiness, she was home, she was truly home! She crossed the river and walked to the bridge. She looked around herself for a while. Then she heard a familiar voice…

"Sen, is that you?"

"Rin!" before she could say anything else, she felt Rin's arms embracing her thigh.

"Oh, Sen! I've missed you so much!"

"Rin, let go, I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry. Wow, you look good, years have been good for you. You've grown so much! You've became beautiful young lady"

Chihiro blushed.

"Come on. Let's go inside to talk."

So they went to the boiler room. Chihiro noticed Kamaji wasn't there anymore. It was dirty everywhere, like the Bathhouse had have been used in years.

"So, Rin, what's happened here? Where are everyone?"

"When you left, working here was even harder than before. Kohaku was angry to all of us. Yubaba left four years ago and no one knows where she is now. Kamaji left year ago too. All of the workers left with time, since Yubaba was gone. Just me and Kohaku are still here."

"Why didn't you leave with everyone else?"

"Because…because Kohaku is deadly sick. Someone put curse on him and he can't remember who it was. He to cure, he needs a special magic potion. Zeniba has its pattern. We just had to wait you to come back so we could start looking for its substances."

"H-How? Why? Who would have done something like that?" Chihiro said, trying hard not to cry

"We don't know. Just after month you left he went to Yubaba and we just found him lying on the floor. At first anyone of us didn't see anything wrong with him, but then he started to cough and get dizziness. Kamaji was first one who saw it and we put him to lie down. He has half year and maybe three or four days more to live."

"Rin-san, can I go to see him?"

"Yes. We are leaving tomorrow."

They went to elevator and Rin got Chihiro to Kohaku

"Kohaku, there is visitor for you"

"It's me Kohaku…"

"Chi-Chihiro?"

"I leave you two alone"

Chihiro sits next to Kohaku.

"Kohaku I….."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry I didn't come to you" Kohaku said softly, looking to her eyes.

"It's ok. You had good reason."

Kohaku coughed.

"You should rest now. We are leaving tomorrow."

Just before Kohaku fell asleep, he said:

"I'm happy you are here Chihiro, I've missed you a lot"

Chihiro blushed and went back to Rin.

Chihiro and Rin went to sleep too. Before Chihiro fell asleep she thought:

'I hope, I can help Kohaku to cure'

End of the chapter one.


	2. Promises and journey begining

Hello, dear readers! It's been awhile, huh? I forgot in last chapter say that English is** not **my first language, so please forgive me, if there is some words written wrong. Well, on the story now.

Spirited Away isn't mine! It is Hayao Miyazaki-sama's!

Chapter two: Promises and journey beginning

Chihiro woke up when it was still dark, but she couldn't sleep anymore, so she decided to go outside on the bridge. To her surprise, Kohaku was there too.

"Oh, good morning Chihiro" he said.

"Good morning."

"Why are you up so early?" Kohaku asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. What about you?"

"I just wanted some fresh air. Rin had not let me to go out before now"

They were quiet for some time.

"Look, the Sun rises!" Kohaku said

"It's beautiful"

"Make a promise"

"What do you mean?"

"When someone looks sunrise here, he or she has to promise her – or himself something"

"Oh, okay"

'I promise myself that when we see first sunrise when Kohaku is cured, I will tell him how I feel'

'I promise myself that if I can cure I tell Chihiro how I feel, in the first sunrise when I'm cured'

Just now, Chihiro could look Kohaku more. He was now almost head taller than her and his hair were little bit longer. He also was even paler than before. Probably because this sickness of his, she tough.

"Kohaku, how long do you think it takes to collect all of the substances?"

"Not sure. But it most likely takes at least four months."

"We don't have much time"

"Yeah…..even though it doesn't really matter…"

"Why?"

"You will leave then. I don't have anything but you"

Chihiro blushed.

"No…I'm not leaving. I don't have place to go. My parents died. Dad ate too much and died to it, mom was too depressed because of it and died to heartbreak" Chihiro said, sadly

"I'm sorry I brought back bad memories" and it sounded like that too.

"No need to be. But Kohaku, don't you have any family? Wouldn't they be sad if you died?"

"I'm not sure if I never had family. I can't remember anything about that time"

"But when you got your real name back…."

"Then I got some of my memories back, but they start when I saved you for drowning. Before that, I can't remember anything. And even after that, everything is so dusted, it feels like you're trying to remember a dream or something"

"So ka"(AN: So ka: I see or is that so)

"But, I have this one…memory, I don't even know if it is really memory, but it's only I have"

"What kind of memory it is?"

"It's complicated… first I feel some pain. Then I hear voice….girl's voice, but her words aren't making any sense. Then only thing I remember is sad face. Teary girl's face. She has emerald green eyes, like me"

"Kohaku, you know what? Back then, five years ago when I was at Zeniba's, she told me that you can't never forget anything, you just can't recall it"

Kohaku didn't know what to answer, so he stayed quiet.

"Hey, there you are! I have looked you from everywhere!"

"Rin!"

"Well are we leaving?"

"Hai(Yes)"

They started walking.

"Um, Kohaku, Why can't we just fly to Zeniba's?"

"Because I can't transform anymore. It's part of this curse, I have lost nearly all of my magical powers"

"Oh"

After long walking they reached Zeniba's house. It was already very dark.

'I never new it was so far away!' Chihiro tough.

Rin knocked the door.

"My, my. Nice to see you again. And Chihiro, I see you're back. You've grown much" Zeniba said.

"Thanks."

They told Zeniba the situation, while Kaonashi made some tea to them.

"I understand. Here is it's pattern."

"Thank you"

"I think I'm going to sleep outside. I still want some fresh air" Kohaku said.

"Okay. Just don't caught a cold" Zeniba said.

"I won't"

After he went out Chihiro asked Zeniba:

"Granny, Kohaku said he can't remember his past. Do you know something about it? It hurts me to see him so sad, I want to cheer him up little…"

"I know something, but I can't tell you. He needs to remember it by himself. Only thing I can tell, is that he has a one family member still living. Maybe you will meet her later"

"Her?"

"Yes, her. She is a middle aged woman right now."

"What is her name?"

"Sorry, but I'm already told you too much. If you do meet her, she will probably tell you. But go sleep now. You have long journey ahead of you"

sot they did. Chihiro, who was really tired, feel asleep soon.

End of Chapter two

Hello again! Finally I got this chapter to end. I'm really sorry, my dear readers, but I am at junior high now and there it's much more rasher there and also, I've been busy with my another story. I just came to now that imissedyouhaku had put my story to her(his?) favorite stories list! Thank you SO much! That is why I now updated this. Also, if you guys like Inuyasha, please read my another stories!

Who can be the middle aged woman that Zeniba talked? I've already planned her and I even drew her picture! Tell me how soon you want her to appear! I can say that much now that she will join the group when she comes…..

Well, see you next time! And, if someone don't tell his/her reaction with this chapter, I won't update! It doesn't matter if you already have reviewed….. well bye!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPOPTANT!

My dear fans, ATTENTION!

Now, I want to say, that I'm probably going to delete this story. I'm terribly sorry (. However, because you've reviewed so much, I think I'll think this for a while. I give you a month. If five different people in that time tell me not to delete, I won't. And if I'll get some new ideas in that time, in that case I won't delete.

I'm terribly sorry about this, I feel so terrible…. Reason, why I'm asking this from you, is because I know how terrible it feels, when you're looking for some story and can't find it. I really know, because so has happened to me. Please understand me.

But here are the reasons, because I'm probably editing this:

I don't have any ideas for this story right now and I'm stressing because of it.

I have a two another stories to update.

I'm thinking of starting two another stories

School. I have four exams coming.

And here are reasons, why I'm absolutely not editing this.

I ABSOLUTELY aren't tired of Spirited Away or something. I probably never will. I'll always love that movie.

No one isn't really sick or dying. Last time was about two-three years ago, when granny died….

I'm not grounded. I never haven't. Me and my parents are in really good bonds.

My parents aren't divorcing. It last time seemed like that about two years ago, but it never happened.

So don't worry. I'm definitely fine. My life is actually almost perfect. Now this is most likely in your hands, will I edit or not. Now, tell your honestly how you think about this. Well, it's now in your hands. Let's see how will it go.


	4. Realms and Shadows

Hello dear readers!

As you see, I didn't delete this storyafter all. So many of you told me not to and I also got some new ideas. Also, I didn't want to hurt you, if you really like this story so much as you tell you do. I also made some changes on two first chapters, so go and read them! Why you ask? Because I simply** hated** first chapters and I couldn't watch them, without blushing(I'm very,** very** shy and unsure). Well, now dear reader, sit down, have some nice snack and read the new chapter. And if you like this story and you told me not to delete or just reviewed, you can be proud of yourself! You've made a move that I wouldn't delete, now enjoy about that! Special thanks to Mysterygirl256, who told me about hits(There was 68 visitors!) and Vampire Phoenix, who told that s/he loves my story! Arigatoo Gozaimasu! But now on the story…. I don't own Spirited Away and English is not my first language!

Chapter three: Realms and Shadows

In the next morning Chihiro, Kohaku and Rin continued their journey. They were going to the place called "Shadow Forest". Shadows were spirits whose souls had have something that made their souls dark and scared, it might have been bitterness, that not have been loved while they lived, tortured, killed or wanted revenge for someone. Zeniba said that they weren't exactly as evil that most of thought, killing and slaying was just only way for them to stay some kind of life. Shadows couldn't be killed, only way to get through the Shadow Forest was to have shadows respect. And way to get it was to win them in battle and not to show your fear.

First substance was piece of shadow. Zeniba had given them weapons before they left, two swords and bow with arrows. Chihiro had the bow and arrows, Kohaku and Rin took the swords.

"Where are we going after the Shadow Forest?" Chihiro asked

"We probably should go to the Air Realm, there we will get the Fairy Wings and piece of dust"

"Eh? Air Realm?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't know much of this world. The Spirit World is shared to four different realms, Water, Air, Fire and Earth realms. We are on the Water Realm."

"I see."

"Hey, I think that is the Shadow Forest" Rin said

"You're right, I was here once"

They enter the forest. The deeper they go the darker seems the forest go.

"it's so dark…"

"Don't show your fear, Chihiro. It'll be dangerous" Rin said

Suddenly dark creatures came around them. They looked like Kaonashi without a mask. Chihiro thought they probably were the shadows.

"They shadows!"

"We need to fight them!" said Rin slaying two of them.

"Behind you!" Kohaku yelled to Chihiro, who shot it with her arrows

'Thank goodness mom asked me to take shooting lessons'

Fight lasted long, but it finally ended.

Shadows wondered away, bowing, showing they(shadows) respected them and they wouldn't have any harm while they went through. Before they left, one of them took a piece of him/herself and put in on the earth. Rin took it and put it on her backpack that she had bought. Chihiro, Kohaku and Rin walked through the forest. Then Chihiro realized something.

"Kohaku, was Kaonashi also a shadow sometimes? They looked like him."

"Yes, he was. But because you gave him another reason to live, but killing, by getting him to Zeniba, he isn't evil anymore."

"Soo ka"

"Hey, we're out of Shadow forest!" rin was right, they were now on the hill and down they saw a valley and

"It's a village!"

"Let's go!"

They started to walk to village

End of chapter three.

There was it! What will they find in the village? Keep reading and find out! And keep reviewing too! I try to make the second chapter later this weekend. But now, see you and keep reading and go to read the new parts of the first chapters!


	5. Kohana, and Kohaku's past

Hi! Achoo! Yeah, I'm a bit sick, but it's only a little cold. But I did have to be off from the school today, and I thought I would update. Well, I'm now bringing** her** here. I own nothing but her! English is not my first language!

Chapter four: Kohana, and Kohaku's past

When Chihiro, Kohaku and Rin reached the village, they saw many people were looking tem in a weird way. They also started to whisper with each other. Chihiro heard they said something like this: "I wonder if they have come to get **her**…."

'Who her?' She thought. Then suddenly, a man came in front of them

"Who are you and what you want here?"

"We're looking for fairy wings" answered Rin

"You're lying! You're from the Bathhouse! Get away from here, before I do something!"

"What's going on here?" called a beautiful woman's voice behind this man

"Kohana-sama! Get those people go away, they are here for you after all!"

"You. Who are you? What do you want here?"

"We're just looking for some fairy wings" Chihiro answered. She or the others couldn't see woman's face, because she had a gouge, which hide her face

"Then I don't see the problem. You again didn't let them even explain first right?" She asked the man. Man looked scared and ran away

"You three, follow me. You can live in my house while you are here." They followed her to biggest house of the village.

"Wow. It seems that you're pretty noble here."

"Well, maybe, or at least I was…" then she took away her gouge and turned around to face them. They could see that her looks fitted perfectly to her voice, she was very beautiful. She had really dark brown hair, which looked black, tied behind her neck with white ribbon, pale face, and the most seeing side, her eyes. They were emerald green. Chihiro saw something very familial in those eyes.

Then suddenly Kohaku's head started to hurt, while he looked this woman in the eye. He crouched.

"Kohaku! Are you okay, does it hurt somewhere?" Chihiro asked worried.

"I'm…I'm…fine. It's just a head ache." He said, trying to hide his pain. Something in this strange woman was awfully familiar to him.

"Here, drink this. It might taste awful, but it'll make you feel better" Kohana said, handing him a glass of something as green drink as her eyes. Kohaku drank it, but find out it really tasted awful, like a over-boiled pea.

"Yh, what was that thing?" he asked

"Just some old family medicine. But you feel better now, don't you?" She said with a smile

Kohaku noticed she spoke truth

"You're…you're right. My head doesn't hurt anymore"

"I told you so. But come in, come in"

they followed her more inside. They went to kitchen and Kohana started to prepare food for them.

"Uh, Kohana, right? What was that earlier with that man?" asked Chihiro

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that most of the people of this village are scared to death, because they think that the Bathhouse's keeper sends here her minions to get me"

"Yubaba? What does she want with you?"

"Just to kill me, like my family. And what can I call you?"

"Chihiro. This is Rin and this is Kohaku" Chihiro answered

"Kohaku, huh? I once knew someone with that name too"

"Who?"

"My little brother. After our parents died, I took care of him, but he also left me, when he was seven to learn a magic"

she didn't say anything else, but just served a food for them and then they ate silent. Chihiro noticed she often looked to Kohaku, but no one else didn't seem to notice. Chihiro kind of started to feel jealousy.

'Chihiro, what are you thinking? She's much older than him too' Kohana was however awfully young looking, even though she had to be at least 25.

Later, when they had went to sleep, Chihiro noticed Kohana wasn't there. She sat up and then stand. She went out and saw Kohana outside under the cherry blossom tree.

"Kohaku, you've grown so much. I can't believe it's you, after all these years, but what's wrong with you? I know there is something…"

"He's cursed." Chihiro answered

"Chi-Chihiro! You scared me! Cursed? What do you mean?"

"Someone put a curse on him and we're looking substances of the cure. Fairy wings are one substance."

"I see. What are the others?"

"Phoenix feather, sunlight, three herbs unknown to me, piece of the shadow, we got it already and his own blood. But what were you talking about? Have you known Kohaku before?"

"Okay, I guess I have to tell you. Kohaku is my long lost little brother. I'm his only relative"

"I guessed it. Can you tell me your story. I want to know, and Kohaku can't tell me, because he can't remember it"

"Alright.

Well, twenty- nine years ago I was born in the royal family of the Water Realm. I was princess, but because I was female, I couldn't be the next ruler, if I didn't marry my brother. Spirits can marry their own brothers and sisters, it has been a tradition in royal families since forever, also our parents were siblings.

I grew up happy childhood. I had my own bodyguard when I was 5. She became my very good friend. Her name was Karin. However, my parents didn't get a new child and next generation of our family seemed hopeless. I however lived happily still.

When I was 7, to our home came two witch sisters, Yubaba and Zeniba. They became my father's, Kenshin's students. I never liked Yubaba very much, but Zeniba was nice, she became like my aunt and she was my baby sitter, when mother and father were away.

Finally, when I turned 12, my little brother, Kohaku was born. However our parents decided I was way too old to marry him, when we grew up, so I wasn't anymore going to do it. However, terrible things started to happen, someone had attached Kohaku and put half of the bathhouse on fire. And just half year after that happened, our parents got killed, by Yubaba! I always knew she wasn't honest with my parents! I however managed to escape with just 1 year old Kohaku. We went to live Zeniba's house, but because of Karin's warn, we knew Yubaba was after us and we escaped to Human World.

There, we lived happily four year, Kohaku took care of his river once in while, but then, humans destroyed his river and he just left. To Yubaba. He left me this letter.." She handed Chihiro an old looking letter. It read:

'Dear Ane-ue,

I'm going to leave this world. Humans have destroyed my river, and I want to learn how to do magic, so I can get it back and someday take advance for our parents. I'm going to Spirit World, to witch called Yubaba. I've hear she is quite powerful and can probably teach me. I'll miss you, Ane-ue, but I promise I'll come back someday. Then, we can take our revenge for our parents sake. I love you Ane-ue, always will.

Your brother,

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi'

"Of course, after I found his letter, I tried to go and stop him, but right after I went to Spirit World, Yubaba cursed me and put me to this village. I can't leave here, unless my brother someday would come here. Now he has and I'm free, but I would like to help you somehow to save him…"

"Why don't you come with us? More help wouldn't be bad"

"Are you serious? Of course, if they also accept it"

"I'm sure they will. But two more things, why did he go to Yubaba in the first place, if she killed your parents? And why don't you tell him you're his sister?"

"First one is because I didn't tell him who killed them. I tried to protect him, so he wouldn't try to kill her before he was ready. And second one…think it like this, if I came to you and you wouldn't have known me more than few hours, and I would tell you I was your sister, what would you think?"

"I…I would probably think you're out of your mind and would go away"

"That's right. He needs to remember it by himself. I don't really want to lose him again"

"I understand."

"But let's go to sleep, you'll need your strengths"

So they went to inside and to sleep.

End of chapter four.

Hey! I hope you're not mad at me for bringing Kohana so soon. She just is a dear to me and I wanted to bring her soon. Later, there will be another of my own characters, but she will surely appear later. Ane-ue is by the way one way to say "Big sister". Ask if you need to know something about Japanese words I use. By the way, Kohana's name means "little flower" and Kenshin means "sword heart", their mother's name is Gina, which means "silvery".

Then the reviews…

Tears of Moonguardian: I'm glad you liked my story. It's great to hear that I have imagination from someone else than my mom blush . Keep reading!

StrawberryNekoGirl: I don't give spoilers, read and find out. I read your story. It's great that someone that stories I read go to read here too!

Thank you very much! Have a nice weekend.


End file.
